Foreign Interference
by sammisosa
Summary: DracoHermione fic. Hogwarts 'adopts' the upper years from an American school. LOL. i suck at summaries. please read! thx. all comments are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Note: any comments are more than welcome! this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh.

Chapter One

As Hermione entered her room, decorated with red and gold for Gryffindor, she sighed, and collapsed onto her leather armchair. She looked around herself, still in slight awe that she had made it to the position of Head Girl. She was pleased with herself, of course, but was shocked at the privileges and responsibilities she had. For example, her room was far grander than she ever would have imagined. It was large and spacious, with a four-poster bed covered in silk sheets. The carpet was wine-red, lush, and inviting.

One drawback to living in the Heads quarters was that her room was joined onto a small common room, which she had to share with the Head Boy. Who was, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy. His room was opposite hers.

"Hermione!"

Looking up, Hermione Granger saw her best friend, Ginny Weasley, running towards her through a passageway.

"Hermione!" Ginny said again. "Dumbledore wants you to get Malfoy. He wants to see both of you in his office as soon as possible! He didn't tell me what was going on, but you will tell me right?"

'_What on earth?_' Hermione thought. "Of course I will, Ginny. Don't worry, I'll tell you once I get back, okay?"

She got up from her chair, and thanking Ginny, exited her room. She strode across the common room, and prepared herself for talking to Malfoy. After rapping sharply on his solid mahogany door, she stood back and waited, arms crossed. He opened the door, and stood there in all his arrogant glory. Looking bored, he began to question Hermione.

"What, Bucktooth?"

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office immediately." She curtly replied, her eyes narrowing.

"And why should I go, may I ask?"

"Well, if you prefer to remain ignorant about what the Headmaster wants to say, then you can stay here. It really doesn't matter to me."

He gave her a scalding look, and with that, he stalked off into the hallway, with Hermione not far behind him. As they approached the gargoyle that marked the offices' entrance, Malfoy turned abruptly, and looked at her expectantly. Hermione racked her brains for the Headmasters' password, coming up with it just in time to prevent herself from looking like an absolute idiot.

"Butter-toffee cookies" she said.

The gargoyle sank down into the marble floor, to reveal a well-lit stairway.

"After you, Mudblood."

Hermione sighed, and started up the stairs. Approaching the Headmasters' door, she self-consciously smoothed a hand over her hair, and with a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

* * *

Dumbledore was seated behind his elegant redwood desk. He looked so at home, surrounded by little silver trinkets and magical instruments.

"Ahhh… Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, glad you could get here so soon, on such short notice. We have just been owled by the San Diego Magical Academy, and they seem to be in a bit of trouble. One of their professors' has been cursed by a Voldemort supporter, even thought he has already been banished. She was hit by the Mortem Alle Zeit curse, which means she will die a 'never-ending' death, and she will try to bring as many people down along with her as possible. She has already seriously maimed several of their students. Fortunately, she is bound to the extent of the school campus, so there is no harm going to anyone else in the immediate area.

"They have asked us whether it would be possible for their upper years to stay with us. They are arriving tonight in Hogsmeade, and we need to go bring them back here."

"Whey can't they just go stay at one of the other American schools?" Malfoy drawled, with obvious distaste. Hermione heard him mutter "Bloody Americans."

"Well, they have already sent all of their younger students to other schools for the moment. For some reason, Americans seem to be more aware of magical goings-on, so it was unadvisable for them to expand their schools, especially because the schools all seem to be situated fairly close to large muggle communities. Nevertheless… They are also coming here, as we are in a way in debt to the SDMA, as they took us in when we were in peril several centuries back.

"The house-elves are setting up the storage tower for the students, and they should be done by the time we get back. Their Head students will be sharing a common room with you, and there will be two more rooms installed into your quarters. There will be roughly thirty of them. I will announce their arrival tomorrow morning, and I will need you to tell the prefects that no one is to leave the Great Hall until after the announcement. Shall we go?"

Draco and Hermione both continued to sit in their chairs, with slightly bemused expressions on their faces. Dumbledore smiled, and they both snapped out of their reveries, both a bit pink in the face. Abruptly, they _both _stood up at the same time, and began to mutter apologies.

'_Interesting. The two of them are so similar, yet so different._' Dumbledore thought, with a small twinkle in his eye.


	2. Chapter Two

note: i forgot to include this in my first chapter. Voldemort is dead, but he still has supporters that believe he will 'rise from the ashes' again. therefore they still give people the dark mark. o, and to RedAndGold4LeafClovers, THANKS A TON! it felt so good to get a review:P

Chapter Two

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, the first thing Hermione saw was a large group of under-dressed seventeen year-olds with three older looking figures. Many of the students were in what would be considered 'summer wear' in Hogwarts. A dark blue cloak, and sky blue T-shirts, coupled with thin slacks were definitely inappropriate for November in Great Britain. Draco could see that one of the more intelligent students had conjured a bright purple fire for warmth.

As Hermione's eyes roamed over the group, she couldn't help but pick out several of the better looking guys and comparing them to Hogwarts' students, namely Malfoy, as he was the only one present.

Mystery American #1 was tall and well built, with shocking blue eyes. He had slightly sun bleached crown hair, which seemed almost blond in the odd lighting. He had a large, slightly crooked grin plastered across his face, which was directed to a pretty, athletic-looking girl. Compared next to Draco, they were very similar, but #1 was stockier, while Draco was slim. American #2 was not as muscular as #1, but he had dark hair and eyes. His eyes were those sad, puppy-dog eyes, which tended to belong to more artistic guys.

At the same time, Draco's eyes were roving over the females in the large group. More specifically, their bodies. The first girl he laid his eyes on was a tall redhead. She had gray eyes, and was extremely curvy, to Draco's pleasure. He allowed his line of vision to drift downwards. He legs were long, and perfectly shaped. This pleased him very much, but he overheard some parts of her conversation. She appeared to be deep in discussion about whether 'Flamingo Pink' nail polish was a lighter or darker shade than 'Cocktail Pink' nail polish. She was an obvious airhead.

'_The perfect one night stand._' Thought Draco, already imagining what they could be doing that night.

Another girl caught his eye. She was chatting with Hermione's Mystery Man #1. Her eyes were and interesting color, a light brown, but wavering on green. They sparkled as she laughed, and she let loose a dazzling smile. She had perfect rosebud lips that somehow complimented her athletic figure. Long, toned legs, obviously a runner, and a not too heavy a chest. Her light brown hair came in thousands of different shades, and it shone a deep red, when it caught the purple firelight.

A small, scholarly looking wizard, dressed in navy blue robes, interrupted Draco's daydream. He introduced himself as Professor Spadafora.

"Hello. I am the Headmaster of SDMA. I take it you two are the Head students here. Thank you so very much for allowing us to stay with you! Here, let me introduce our Head students." His voice was slightly squeaky, and he reminded Hermione of Professor Flitwick. He called to Hermione's Mystery American #1, and to the sporty girl he was talking to.

"This is Sascha and Chad. I believe they will be sharing a dorm with you two for the remainder of the year."

The Professor then left them to go discuss something with Dumbledore.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Hermione exclaimed, with a smile.

"It's my pleasure. Chad." Chad said, with a sly grin. He extended his arm and shook Hermione's hand.

Sascha turned to face Draco, and said, rather seductively,

"You must be a Malfoy. Draco? I've heard a lot about _you _in particular. There's a lot of stuff about you, going around the States. I've heard that you're quite… active."

After this statement, Draco gave her his signature smirk.

"Really? Well once you get to the school, you'll be able to see just how 'active' I am. I'm quite surprised my reputation extends that far."

Dumbledore walked over to the four, and announced that they were leaving. Out of his sleeve, Dumbledore pulled out a small silver bell, and rang it. Immediately after, they could hear the wheels of carriages, and the hoof-falls of the Thestrals pulling them. When they appeared, Hermione noted that a majority of the group stiffened, looking apprehensively at where the horses would be. Dumbledore spoke:

"Four to each carriage. I would prefer it if the four Head students sat together, to familiarize themselves with each other. Thank you."

He then opened the door of the first carriage letting the three American professors in, before alighting himself. The Head students saw to it that all the other students had gotten into their carriages before getting in their own.

On their way back to the castle, they exchanged facts about themselves, and they talked about the other students in their year. Hermione's 'Mystery #2' was Jeff, and Draco's bimbo was Clarissa. Hermione remembered the foreign students looks of apprehension upon seeing the Thestrals, and she asked Chad cautiously.

"Um… Chad? Did lots of the students here see someone… uh… die?"

Sascha seemed to have overheard the question, and her eyes widened.

"Well…" she said, looking at Chad for reassurance "you know what happened to Professor Sadler, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, see, in the Upper Dorms, where the kids who are in their last year of school stay, um… one of the girls was…" Sascha's eyes began to water, and Chad took over.

"Sadler had managed to make it past our front door. We had put some repelling charms on it, but she got past them. One of the girls, Laura, was sitting in the entrance hall, reading with her friend, Annie. Sadler went for Laura, and she somehow stuck her arm through her." His voice began to get hoarse, but he ploughed on. "Annie screamed, so everyone went down to see what was happening. Laura had already died, so most of us saw… Annie… go." He finished and gave a shuddering sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said quietly. Sascha's eyes were glazed over, and she was obviously trying not to cry. Hermione moved over, and gave Sascha a hug.

"It's all my fault." Sascha whispered. "I'm the one who put those charms on the door. If I had only made them stronger…" She trailed off, her face buried in Hermione's shoulder. "It's my fault Laura, Annie and Mark're dead."

Draco looked slightly stunned, and he whispered to Chad,

"Who's Mark? I thought only Laura and Annie died."

"Mark was Annie's best friend, and Laura's boyfriend." Chad took a deep breath. "He jumped from the top of the school after he was what happened."

"Oh." Draco said in a small voice.

The rest of the carriage ride continued in silence, with Hermione's arms wrapped around Sascha. Eventually, her shaking subsided and she sat up straight. She looked out the window, and saw the castle looming up against the purples and pinks of the sunset.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

As they made their way over the grounds, Sascha and Chad were looking about themselves in absolute awe. Sascha's eyes were wide in wonder and all her problems were temporarily forgotten. She saw the lake, and gaped even more.

"You guys have a _lake_? And a forest? Your campus is enormous!"

They had reached the castle itself, and they walked into the main hall. Dumbledore was showing them the Great Hall, and as the studentsgaped at the ceiling, he told Hermione and Draco to take Sascha and Chad up to the Heads' rooms, while he himself would take the new students and teachers to their tower. Sascha continued to express her amazement and jealousy. Hermione and Draco led the pair up the stairs, telling them to watch out for trick steps and doorways.

"All we have are Upper dorms, Lower dorms, the classroom block and a half-size Havoc field."

Draco cocked his head with curiosity.

"What's a Havoc field?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot you play Quidditch here. Havoc is a game we play in the States. We play on a field that is 4 km2. There are eight players on brooms per team. There is one _draconis_ handler, three attackers, two pouncers and two captors. The attackers are the ones that need to make it back and forth between the ends of the field as many times as possible. Pouncers basically ambush the opposite team, and try to knock them off their brooms. Every time someone falls off their broom, they're disqualified. The captors just catch the other teams' _draconis._ Each team has a pair of _draconis minutiae_. That's a small dragon, about 5 feet in height. The _draconis_ are used to attack other players."

"That seems like fun. But it sounds sorta easy." Draco said this with a smirk.

"Did I mention that the field is totally covered in trees and shrubs? Well, weaving in and out of the plants, avoiding your 'enemy' and their _draconis_ (most of the time), and trying not to fall off your broom at the same time is quite a task. Put that with being allowed to attack the other team in any which way, and you got one of the most difficult games ever, not to mention time-consuming."

Draco's eyes were sparkling maliciously. He was probably imagining Slytherin playing Gryffindor. He was _expected_ to beat up Potter. He was _allowed_ to beat up Potter.

"I'm the _draconis_ handler on our team. And I have a points record of 45." Sascha said, with a smug expression on her face.

Draco was about to ask how points were earned, but they had reached the statue at the entrance of the Heads' room. Chad suggested to Draco:

"Why don't I explain the details to you in our dorm, and then you can tell me about Quidditch. We can have a guy to guy talk, plus you can tell me 'bout the… 'specimens' in your school."

Draco was about to object, but he caught the glint in Chad's eye, and agreed to discuss the 'specimens' with him.

The common room had become a circular space, with several more chairs than before, and an extra two doors. Sascha and Chad settled themselves in, so the room arrangements were: Draco, Hermione, Sascha, Chad. They discovered that their arrangements meant that Draco and Hermione would be sharing a bathroom, Sascha and Chad another.

Draco and Chad seated themselves in the common room, and Hermione and Sascha went to bed. Several minutes after going into their respective rooms, Sascha emerged in a short, pink, silk nightie. She strode over to Hermione's door, and knocked.

"Hermione? D'you wanna come over to my room and help me decorate?"

"Oh… sure. No problem."

Hermione opened the door, wearing an equally revealing black nightie, and the two quickly walked across the common room, fully aware that the two guys were eyeing them somewhat lustily.

When Sascha's door closed, Chad turned to Draco.

"Woah. That's some hot stuff you got there."

"Yea. I've never seen her in something like that before. She should do it more often. Show of those… womanly attributes." This was all said with a crude grin.

The two guys then began to discuss other things, such as the availability of girls in both Hogwarts and SDMA. After about an hour of discussion, Chad once again brought up the subject of Hermione.

"Hey, dude. Would ya mind so much if I had a go with her?"

"Who?"

"Granger."

"Oh… Why would I mind?"

"Well, considering that you two are Heads… I mean, Sascha and I've hit it off a couple of times. So I assumed you'd been with her."

"Oh… Well go ahead. I don't think she's been with anyone yet. And don't forget to tell me how it was. And now that you bring it up, I see that Sash there has something I like. Would _you_ mind if I had some?"

Chad laughed. "Not at all."

Back in the girls room-

Sascha and Hermione had been talking about various things, boys among them. Fairly soon, Sascha had begun to bitch about the various girls in her school, stating that Clarissa was an absolute slut, and the only guys she hadn't had were the teachers. Hermione replied, saying that the same rules applied to Pansy. She soon found herself bitching about the girls in her year, and realized that she was enjoying herself. Between helping Sascha decorate her room (it had been almost totally white when they got there), and the idle chatter, they wheedled away the hours, and it was midnight before they knew it. Hermione was about to leave when Sascha asked her a question.

"Hey. Are you, like, _with_ Draco? 'Cause he's _really_ cute."

"Are you serious? We've been fighting since First year! I guess he is a bit of a hunk, but I mean, get serious, he hates my guts."

"Why's that?"

"Well, with me being a muggle and all…"

"Oh… Anyhow, would you mind if I went out with him or somethin'?"

"Nope. Fine with me. And just let me warn you, he's been with practically all the girls in the school."

"OK. And, by the way, I think Chad wants you. He had his eyes all over you when you came out of your room, as well as when we first met."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said her goodnights and returned to her room. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and discovered that Draco had just finished brushing his own.

"Granger."

"Yes Draco. That is my name."

"I just thought you'd like to know that Chad appreciates that flesh you're flashing."

He slapped her thigh, and left the bathroom, leaving Hermione to stare at his retreating back. She then flushed a bright red, embarrassed that she had let Malfoy violate her in such a way, but pleased that she attracted some attention. She returned to her room, and went to bed, though she did not fall asleep until early in the morning. Her mind was churning, with thoughts about Malfoy, and a certain American.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day was a Friday, and Draco had gotten up particularly early to finish his Transfiguration essay. Last night's chat with Chad had left him little time to work. He sat down at his desk, dipped his quill into the inkwell, and began to write.

Hermione woke at around 6:30. She felt buoyant, and it felt like a 'good' day. She picked out a mini tee and a cute skirt to wear under her robes, and entered the bathroom. She closed her bathroom door, humming a tune, and began to undress.

Draco heard Hermione opening and closing her closet, as well as her entering the bathroom. He heard _her_ door close, but to his delight she had forgotten to close his sides' entirely.

There was still a slit in the doorway, through which Draco could see the mirror that took up and entire wall.

His eyes widened considerably, when she took off her top, revealing her breasts. (She obviously didn't sleep in a bra). She wasn't exactly 'top-heavy', but the curves were there, and Draco couldn't find the faintest reason as to why Hermione didn't flaunt her assets.

She finished undressing, revealing curvy hips and fairly long legs. Draco continued staring into the mirror, his eyes wide, and his mouth curved in a self-congratulatory smirk.

'_I am soooooo gonna hold this against her.'_

Hermione moved away, into the shower and out of Draco's line of vision. He subconsciously tilted his chair back, so he could continue to watch her. The water was running, and she was already lathering up her hair, the faint smell of roses drifting to Draco's nose. She rinsed out her hair, which now hung in dark and wavy tresses across her back. Draco's eyes continued running up and down over her body, all thoughts of blackmail gone, as he drank in the sight of superb natural beauty.

Once again, Hermione stepped out of sight, presumably to get the soap. Again, Draco tilted his chair further backward. Big mistake. He felt his balance shift to sit right above the two chair legs supporting him. He wobbled a bit; worried that one move might cause him to fall over, crashing into the floor. Suddenly, his weight shifted again, and the front two legs of his chair returned to the cold stone floor with a loud bang. Draco swore under his breath, knowing full well that it was impossible for Hermione to not have heard that.

"_Shit_."

He then gritted his teeth, and tried to get back to work, cursing her for distracting him.

BANG

Hermione's head snapped up. She had been lathering herself up when she heard the noise, and her head turned instinctively to the source of the sound.

Draco's door.

She felt her face and body flush a deep red, and her mind began clutching at straws, hoping he hadn't seen her, and wondering what he would do if he had.

'_Did he see me? Did he take photos? Of course he didn't take photos: he doesn't have a camera. But what if he did? Was he going to tell all of Slytherin? The entire school would know! Was Chad with him? Would he not like me, after seeing me in the nude? Could he use this as blackmail? Should I tell someone? What would Ron and Harry say? Should I tell Ginny? Oh God.'_

She hurriedly finished washing, and got out of the shower, almost slipping on the slick tiles. Wrapping herself tightly in a towel, Hermione quickly gathered up her clothes, and practically ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shakily, she sat down in her leather desk chair, and closed her eyes. After taking several deep breaths, she opened her eyes and stared into her white cotton swathed lap. Hermione slowly got dressed, and as she packed her bag for the days lessons, she wondered to herself, how would she ever face Malfoy again?

Upon hearing her door slam, Malfoy whipped around in his chair and threw his Transfiguration textbook across the room.

_How could he, Draco Malfoy, purest of the pure, have had _thoughts _about a Mudblood freak, such as Granger?_

He brought his fists down hard on his desk making the entire thing shake; his eyes were clouded in anger and revulsion with himself.

All of a sudden, his mind flicked back to a book he'd read, about the human mind.

'… this is called action and consequence. For example, if a dog bites, and one were to punish the dog every time it bit someone or something, the dog would eventually stop biting, to avoid the consequential punishment. Or, if a dog were to obey a command, rewards are given to promote the good behavior.

_I could try that. I could punish myself for every time I have a good thought about her. Yeah. Hmm… it's a sorta psychotic idea though. Oh well, it had better work or I don't know what I'd do with myself. I hope it's just a phase. Where's my parchment?_

Finding a roll of fresh parchment, Malfoy rolled out the top and weight it down with a crystal shot glass. He then chose a particularly sharp quill, and pricked himself on his thumb, wincing when the nib broke his skin. Allowing a small drop of blood to ooze from the puncture, he smeared it onto the corner of the parchment, bright red against creamy white. He looked at it, satisfied, and continued with his Transfiguration essay.

Hermione peeked out of her room, and only seeing Chad sitting in front of the fire doing some work, she steeped out. Hearing her soft footfalls, Chad looked up, smiling at her wet hair and dewy skin.

"Hey, Hermione! Morning. Sleep well?"

Slightly startled, she stuttered a bit, and replied.

"Uh… yeah. Um, how was your night?"

"Uneventful. Anyway, are you any good at charms? I have some work due in today, and I'm not quite sure with some of the facts. Maybe you could help me some?"

"Sure. What's it about?"

"Specified charms. Like, how to concentrate the effects on part of something, instead of the entire thing."

"Oh. OK"

Hermione walked over, and sat down next to Chad. She looked approvingly at his fluent script, and then proceeded to read what he had done.

Chad, who was quite pleased with himself for choosing the right person to help with his work, lay back in the sofa, relaxing. Thinking about what to do next, he sat up again, watching her read. When she finished, and declared his work excellent, he replied with a nonchalant grin, and popped the question.

"Are you free tonight? You want to go out or something? Show me about the town?"

Hermione had definitely not been prepared for the question, and paused, causing Chad to think he had asked to early.

"Sure! I'd love to. We're seventh years, so we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade whenever we like."

"Great. Does six sound good? We could go out for dinner."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you in class then, I need to go for breakfast. Bye."

Striding out the door, Hermione marveled at herself for handling his request so well. Sure, she'd been asked out before, but mostly by people she'd known for ages, and never by a cute American guy who looked like he had been on every possible sports team ever. She strolled down the hallway with an extra bounce in her step, and entered the Great Hall. Nearly everyone was there already, eating and chatting. Several people who had tried to leave to prepare for classes were wondering why they weren't allowed out, and tried to ask Hermione as she passed by, on her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione! Whats going on?"  
"Whats happened?"

"Is it true that someone died?"

"Are there new people here?"

Smiling, she shook her head, and told them that Dumbledore would explain in a moment, once the Hall was nearly full.

As she sat down next to Ginny, Dumbledore stood up, and drew everyone's attention to himself.

"Students, I believe I have quite a surprise in store for you."


End file.
